


Just a Normal Day

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU world, Big Happy Family, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal day in the life of Soundwave, Blaster and their 10 creations. Normal, yes. Sane? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/gifts).



> Written in 2012. A gift for camfield over at LJ. =)   
> Prompt: The kids are at it again.

It was a quiet morning, the drapes closed so no light would disturb the peaceful slumber of the two mechs curled around each other on the berth. But the peace and quiet was not meant to last. 

"ATTACK!"

Five small frames rushed into the room, quickly getting on the berth and jumping on the recharging mechs, one of which moaned pitifully before grabbing a pillow and pressing it against his audios in a desperate attempt to keep the world out. 

A red visor came online sluggishly, the tiny frames jumping on him and his mate didn't seem to cause much bother, other than the abrupt and cruel termination of a very nice recharge cycle. 

"Frenzy, Rumble, Ratbat, Rewind, Eject: _Desist_." 

The mentioned seemed to find his serious and demanding tone funny though, as they giggled louder, but thankfully stopped jumping on them. 

"Blaaaaster wake up!" Frenzy and Eject whined, grabbing at the mech and pulling at him, the red mech moaning and groaning as he was rocked back and forth, pillow still firmly pressed against his helm.  

"Noooo five more minutes." He slurred, getting back into recharge still a possible dream. 

Soundwave sat up, watching his creations and mate with amusement. 

"Aren't the roles supposed to be reversed?" Rumble asked Soundwave, gathering a happily chirping Ratbat in his arms. 

"Statement: Accurate. Blaster: … possesses a sparkling's processor." He added, unmasked faceplates full of fondness. 

"Hey!" The red boombox said sitting up with an indignant expression, grabbing a retreating Rewind in his arms, absently tickling his sides and earning a squeak.

"Blaster, Blaster!" Ratbat cried happily.

"What is it little mech?" 

"Energon?" 

"…" Blaster's optic twitched, and he glared at the twins, both mechs smirking before Rumble left Ratbat in Blaster's servos before hightailing it out of the room, cackling as they went. 

"You lazy miscreants!" He yelled after them, hearing the door in front of their room close.

Rewind and Eject chuckled, watching their grumbling creator get up, heading moodily downstairs with their youngest brother in his arms. Soundwave got up and stretched, his joints hissing and popping, before following after his mate. 

"What's with all the yelling?"

The cassette deck stopped, turning to look at their eldest, Ravage walking toward him; the feline looking as moody as Blaster. He often had to remind himself that yes, _he_ had in fact carried Ravage, with how similar his mate and creation were. 

"Ratbat wanted some energon!" Rewind said, appearing next to Soundwave before the visored mech could respond. 

"So we asked the twins to help us, since we don't reach the dispenser. But they didn't want to go downstairs so they woke Blaster up." Eject finished proudly. 

And just like Blaster, the feline's optic twitched. Grumbling, Ravage turned and walked back into his room, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously similar to Blaster's own parting words. Their house was big, the twins sharing a room across from Soundwave and Blaster's; Rewind, Eject, and Ratbat another next to them; across from them were Steeljaw and Ramhorn's room; and at the end of the hall was Laserbeak and Buzzsaw's room, right across from Ravage's. 

"Come. Status: Awake. Might as well get an early start on your lessons."

The small mechs whined but followed their creator downstairs anyway. 

_"That means you to, Ravage. Wake the others."_ He sent telepathically, earning a string of curses. 

Soundwave and Blaster took it upon themselves to teach their creations, a large room downstairs used as a classroom, another separate room was used as a family space, filled with bookfiles, gamefiles, two couches and a large plasma screen, amongst other toys laying around. 

They found Blaster in the kitchen, feeding their youngest, his mood seeming to have improved as he danced and sang around the kitchen. Soundwave vaguely wondered how Ratbat managed not to purge with all the movement, but he seemed content enough. 

"Hey there mah mechs! Gonna start yer studies?" He smirked, knowing fully well that that was the case. Still, he was feeling evil after being jumped on at ungodly hours. 

He received two glares, the two cassettes drinking their energon sullenly. They were never listening to the twins again. 

"Younglings: Behave." Soundwave grinned as the glares were turned onto him. 

"Awww why do we have to get up so early." The two young mechs were interrupted from saying anything as the twin birds glided into the kitchen toward their creator, landing on Soundwave's shoulders.

"Blame the twins." 

"Hey!" Frenzy said, entering with a scowl. "Not out fault 'Wave is evil." 

"Statement: Inaccurate. Soundwave: Adorable." The cassette deck replied, earning a series of cackles from his mate. 

Rumble snorted, sitting down next to his brother, placing an energon cube in his servos before gulping down his own. 

"I must go to work." Soundwave announced, grabbing a cube and subspacing it, before going around the table and giving each of his creations a kiss.

"Awwww stay!" Ratbat begged, flailing his little arms. 

"Yeah 'Wave, stay so you can keep Blaster occupied and we have free time."

"Frenzy!" Blaster yelled mortified. 

"I'd rather they didn't, my processor is scarred enough." Ravage added, his sudden presence earned a small squeak from his younger brothers. The feline seemed indifferent, but the smirk that accompanied his words wasn't lost.  

"You- you-you…"

"What? No witty comeback? Wow what's with you this morning?" Teased Rumble. 

"I don't like being jumped on." Blaster said, glaring at them. 

The twins looked at each, their expressions turning lecherous as they stared at their creator. Oh but he'd walked right into that one.

"You never complain when Soundwave does it."

The mentioned, still finishing his cube, promptly choked on his energon, earning worried and confused looks from the younger, more _innocent_ younglings. Blaster stood stuttering, cheekplates heating. 

"Do _not_ , corrupt the youngsters." Ravage warned seriously.  

"Hey!" Frenzy whined, holding his helm where the feline had smacked him. 

"I so hate you right now." Blaster groaned, a servo covering his faceplates in embarrassment. 

Soundwave smiled, throwing his now empty cube away and leaning down to kiss him softly before leaving. 

“Creations: Be good to your carrier.” He said sternly, earning a series of optic rolls, snorts, a barely heard ‘yeah right’, and a groan from his mate.  

They all watched the cassette deck leave, Soundwave giving them the 'behave or else' look no one bothered taking seriously, before all optics zeroed in on Blaster, the boom box sighing. 

“Alright guys, no shenanigans and I promise not ta tell yer creator 'bout the pranks ya pulled when ya visited him at work."  
All optics were suddenly very much interested in their unfinished cubes.  

**000000000000000000**

Jazz was going to die. He was really, _really_ going to die. He felt sorry for Prowl and his creations, but the visored mech was going to die a slow and very painful death.

"CHAAAAAARGE!" 

"Frenzy, Rumble put that down, **_now_**!" 

CRASH

“Ravage get Ratbat down from the cupboard!"

 

“Laserbeak do not-"  
  
CRASH  
  
"BUZZSAW!" 

"Ramhorn do not charge at your brothers!" 

Blaster ran from one room to the other, all the way cursing at a certain singer and thinking of all the possible ways he could deactivate him. Uncle Jazz had come by that afternoon for a quick visit to his favorite nephews, bringing enough energon goodies to feed an army. The bastard had left right before the younglings were affected by the evil sugariness, leaving Blaster to deal with ten hyperactive younglings. Thank Primus Ravage's 'hyper-high'  actually made the feline sleepier. 

The twins were running around the house, laughing and mock fighting with plastic swords oblivious to their surrounding and using anything they could find as shields. Two broken vases later, one expensive painting with a large hole in it (that thankfully didn't belong to Sunstreaker, that would have been an automatic deactivation), and several knickknacks collected over the years littered across the floor, Blaster was still unable to catch them. 

Buzzsaw and Laserbeak were flying around the tall ceiling, challenging each other with flying maneuvers that made Blaster seriously consider tearing Skywarp's wings off when they met again. What _had_ they been thinking, letting the already hyperactive seeker teach their creations a few flying tricks? 

Their chandelier would never be the same. 

Ratbat, the little mech, had somehow managed to climb a tall cupboard and Blaster could not reach him, thus prompting Ravage to get him down. That was if he could get the completely out of it feline to pay attention. 

Ramhorn was charging at his brothers, with Rewind pulling a Bluestreak and running after Eject and Steeljaw, both cassettes racing up and down the stairs while evading Ramhorn. 

No seriously. Jazz was going down. 

 

**00000000000000000**

Soundwave was having a good time at work. It was unusual for there to be so little transmissions in one day, but not unheard of. He spent his free time getting up to date with his reading and lovingly thinking about his family. 

The sudden frantic pinging of his comm. link startled him. 

:: Soundw- ::

::SOUNDWAVE! The kids are at it again, I need backup ASAP! :: Came his mate's frantic pleas. 

:: Blaster: Exaggerating. ::

:: Am not! I - :: There was a crash on the other side of the comm. link and what sounded like a string of curses from Ravage. :: Buzzsaw, Laserbeak do not throw paint at your brother! Ravage do not maul your brothers! :: 

Soundwave sighed.

:: Soundwave. Need. BACKUP! ... And some tranquilizers!:: 

The cassette deck did what any respectable creator would do. :: Bl- ckckc can't hezzzzzzzz you. Call kkkkkzzzzz late akkkkkkzzzzz :: And turned his comm. link off. 

On the other side of the comm. link, Blaster stood with his mouth open in shock.    
"SOUNDWAVE!" 


End file.
